


Partners

by lorir_writes



Series: On The Road [7]
Category: Ride or Die (Visual Novel)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Gen, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27904036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: A sudden change of plans makes Carla wonder if Logan could be in danger.
Relationships: Logan/Main Character (Ride or Die)
Series: On The Road [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601527
Kudos: 1





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Ride or Die Appreciation Week 2020

A rich smell of meat and spices fills the air as while Carla flips the hamburger patties over the frying pan. While the meat sizzles, she assembles the ingredients for the cheeseburgers smiling to herself. Though most of her trips with Logan include key cards and room service, she was completely over the moon when he suggested going camping. She didn’t think he’d enjoy spending time in the wild, but she’ll gladly make the most of it.

With a spatula, she picks up the hamburger patties and places them into the sandwiches when the faint sound of a funk song reaches her ears. Giggles escape her lips as the front door flies open and she turns around. From the doorway, she spots Logan walking into the loft while he sings and dances. When he notices her, he gives her his best smile and saunters over, pulling her into his arms. “Trunk is fully loaded.” He grins and kisses her nose.

“Our lunch is ready and I left everything prepared for our dinner and breakfast tomorrow.”

“Excellent.”

His body begins to sway to the imaginary beat of the song he was singing before and he leads her into the dance.

“Am I crazy or are you more excited to go camping than I am?”

“I don’t know about that. You’re the one who barely slept last night because you kept listing the things we had to take, what we would do, in which order…” He jokes.

“Don’t mock me.” Carla pouts. “I just have a lot of good memories from camping trips.”

“I know and I’m happy to make new memories with you. And the best part is that I don’t even have to impress you, Ms Girl Scouts. I’m just going to rely on being pretty while you do the heavy lifting.” He winks.

Carla shakes her head, but smiles. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

He laughs and leans in to kiss her when his phone rings in his pocket. His smile fades as he glances at the phone screen. “It’s my boss.”

“Go. I’ll finish packing here and meet you outside.”

He nods and pecks her lips before he answers the call on his way out.

While packing their meal and snacks, Carla wonders how working with a new crew is like. Logan doesn’t want her involved with what he does and barely tells her anything. She respects his wishes and avoids making too many questions, but she couldn’t deny she’s curious about it. Still, she does her best to ignore her piqued curiosity and finishes packing.

When she steps outside the building, Logan paces next to his car still talking on the phone.

“Yeah, I get it. But this is my weekend off this month. Why me?” He inquires. His brows are knitted together, the muscles in his jaw twitch as he listens to his boss, his free hand is balled into a fist. He doesn’t even look like the same guy who was smiling and dancing in the middle of the hallway ten minutes ago. “Fine, where is it?” As sees his girlfriend opening the door to the backseat, he frowns. “I’ll be there in ten.” He says before he hangs up.

“Everything okay?” She asks, closing the door.

“No. Something came up. I have to go to the shop and get a few things to prepare for a job.”

“Oh…” She nods. It takes everything inside her not to look disappointed. “Do you have to work all weekend?”

“Probably not, but we can’t go camping as we planned.”

“But it’s your only weekend off.”

“I know. But the new kid messed up, someone from the crew got caught by the police and there’s nobody else my boss trusts to finish the job.”

“And do you have to go now? If the police caught somebody, doesn’t it compromise the job?”

“Nah, I’ll be fine,” he said, brushing her bangs away from her face to kiss her forehead. “We can still have lunch, stay in bed until the sun goes down. Tomorrow I’ll be all yours.”

“If you say so…” Carla shrugs.

“Hey.” He tilts her face up with one hand so she’s looking at him. “I mean it. It’s going to be alright. This is just something I have to do.”

“Okay…” She heaves a sigh and acquiesces. “But we’re only binge-watching series I want. I don’t care if it’s your day to choose. You’re bailing on me to work again.”

He lets out a chuckle and wraps his arms around her. “We’ll do whatever you want.” Kissing the top of her head, he fishes out his keys and steps away. “I’ll be back soon.”

Carla nods and watches him walk down the street. But as she starts to unload the trunk of the car, her mind wanders about why is this job so important. Against her best judgment, she produces her phone from her pocket to do something she knows she shouldn’t do. “Hey, Toby! Can we talk?”

The sound of light snoring resonates in the room. Carla looks up to check and as expected, Logan is fast asleep. After lunch, she chose the most boring series she could think of, knowing full well he wouldn’t last more than thirty minutes awake. Which is exactly what she wanted.

Doing her best not to wake him up, she detangles herself from her boyfriend and gets out of bed. She takes both of their phones with her and tiptoes out of the room. Once the door is closed, she opens the camera roll of his phone and sends photos of what seems to be documents and blueprints of a building to Toby. A couple minutes later, she deletes the sent messages and calls him. “Hey. Did you find anything?”

“Yeah, I did.”

“And?”

Toby goes silent.

“Toby, what is it?”

“Logan is breaking into a dealership alone to steal a Lamborghini Veneno.”

“Isn’t that one of the most expensive cars nowadays?”

“Yeah. The members of his crew were supposed to intercept the truck transporting the car yesterday, but the guy on the watch missed the signal and the other member fell off of the truck. He’s under police surveillance, but right now I think he should feel lucky to be alive.”

She grimaces. “Do you know who ordered the Lamborghini?”

“Not yet. I’m still looking into the shop database. Gee, Logan’s new crew keeps a lot of crap in their computers.”

Carla could almost see Toby wincing at the messy desktop and folders with cars documents not organized by brand, year, or color. She smiles despite herself. “Anything else?”

“He really shouldn’t do this alone.”

“Why?”

“Because security in dealerships is tight. And it gets tighter when they receive a car worth six figures. He pulled off a heist like this before and got a huge cut of the sale back then, but the stakes are really high.”

“Ugh, I knew it!” She scowls. “We have to do something.”

“Okay, let me think… Do you still track each other’s phones?”

“Yes. But he’s not going to use it on a heist.”

“No. But he will use it until he gets to the shop. And that’s when things get interesting.”

“I don’t follow…” She furrows her brows in confusion.

“Don’t worry. You will.”

Soft lips brush against Carla’s temple. She does her best to control her breathing and look like she’s asleep, but it’s hard not to feel her heart race whenever he kisses her. He knows he has this effect on her. But given how he gets when he has to focus on a task, her hope is that he wouldn’t notice.

A few seconds later, the door closes. Carla opens her eyes and quickly puts on pants, boots, jacket and the spark plug necklace. She attaches the earpiece to her ear, picks up a tablet and the keys to Logan’s car and heads out of the loft. “I’m ready.”

“Alright, he climbed in a car. You have plenty of time.”

“Okay. Keep me posted.”

As soon as she gets to the garage of the building, she gets into the car, connects the tablet to it and starts the engine. Once she drives into the street, it takes only a few minutes until she spots Logan, but she keeps her distance. After a stop at the auto shop, the car goes straight to the dealership. When it gets close to the building, he leaves the car and looks at his surroundings. She parks a few yards away and watches. He stops, looks for something in his pocket and gets into an alley.

“Hey, Carla. I lost signal here. Do you have eyes on him?” Toby calls.

“He just got into the alley. He’s probably going in through the roof as we expected.”

“Great. When you see him on the roof, send me the signal and I’ll deactivate the alarm system.”

“Copy that.” Carla looks at the tablet screen. The Logan’s GPRS doesn’t seem to move towards the dealership. “Okay, something is wrong.”

"What?”

“He’s not at the dealership.”

“How come? Didn’t you say he got into the alley?”

“Yes, he’s not there. He’s _—_ ” She trails off as someone knocks on the window. As she turns to face the person standing outside, she spots her boyfriend leaning on the car with his face twisted in a scowl. “Shit…”

“What?” Toby asks. “Hey, the signal is back! Oh, shit.”

“Yeah…” Carla replies as she unlocks the car and allows Logan to get in.

He sits on the passenger’s seat and narrows his eyes. “GPRS tracker in my pants, keeping distance, using my car instead of yours because mine is more popular. Clever…”

“Logan, I _—_ ”

“Do you know why I don’t tell you about what I do?” He cuts her off. “Because I know you like the thrill. You enjoy the danger, the chase. I can see it every time you get behind the wheel. And this is why I don’t want you involved in it.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be getting involved if you didn’t try to pull a heist on your own. This is dangerous!”

“I know it is. But I’m fully aware of the risks. This is why I don’t need you here,” Logan hisses.

“I don’t care!” She snaps. “I’m not going to let you put yourself at risk because some newbie of your crew messed up. I need to know you’re safe!”

“Right back at ya, love,” he smiles ruefully. “Now go home.”

“No.”

“I said go home!” He commands.

“No!”

“Carla, what the hell do you think you’re doing? You’re an FBI witness! You shouldn’t even be seen near me, let alone helping me steal a 4.5 million dollars car!”

“Oh my god! Why are we still arguing about this?” She yells. “I know I shouldn’t be here! I know I should be miles away from you, moving on with the life everyone thinks it’s the best for me, but I can’t! Because the only kind of life I want is the one I get to be with you!”

He stares at her wide-eyed.

“You’re right about almost everything you said, but I’m not here for the adrenaline. I’m here because I love you. I chose to be with you. I don’t want to be just another girl you take on dates and bang every two weeks. I want to be your life partner.” Her eyes begin to well up.

“Carla…” He lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her knuckles. “You’re not like the other girls.”

She uses the other one to brush away the tears. “Then cut the crap and let me be with you for real. Not just when you think it’s safe.”

He shakes his head and lets out a sigh. “Fine.”

The corners of her mouth move upwards.

“This doesn’t mean we’re making a habit out of it.” He glares at her.

She nods, pressing her lips together to hide a smile.

“Stay alert to tell Toby when I get in,” he says kissing her cheek before he opens the door to leave.

“Wait… How did you know?”

“You knowing I’m doing this alone, the encrypted satellite uplink in your ear, The GPRS tracker image duplicated on the tablet you don’t even use? That has Toby written all over it.” He smirks.

Carla chews on her nail and simpers.

“Are you wearing the necklace?”

She pulls the spark plug necklace out of her blouse. “Always.”

“Great. Be careful.”

“You too.”

After giving her a long and heated kiss, Logan gets out of the car and heads toward the dealership.

“No wonder you were valedictorian. You’re good!” Toby comments.

“Excuse me?!” Her eyes go wide. “Were you listening?”

“Loud and clear. FYI, I wasn’t prying. You just forgot the earpiece on.”

“Ah, crap…” She smacks her forehead.

“It’s all right. But please remember to remove it before getting busy later. That’s about enough of straight couples’ information I can take for tonight.”

“Duly noted.” She grimaces.

For less than ten minutes, Carla and Toby kept watching the surroundings of the dealership. Finally, the main doors of the building open and Logan drives into the street inside the expensive sports car and she follows suit.

“Yeaaaaaah! We did it! We did it!” Toby cheers.

She laughs.

“Thanks for the assist, Toby!” Logan’s voice comes out on the earpiece, startling Carla.

“No problem! Good luck with the drop.” Toby logs off.

As they get into the freeway, both cars pick up speed. The thrilling sensation of racing on an open road arises and she steps on the gas. She shakes her head and smiles to herself, remembering what he said about her earlier. She hates when he’s right.

“Hey. Aren’t you done with getting in trouble for today?” He asks and signals to her with the lights.

“Absolutely not. I mean, I don’t get the opportunity to drive your car, race you and win every day.” She teases.

“ _ **If I have to pull over, you won’t be able to walk for the next week**_.” He warns, his tone playful and commanding at the same time.

“My thoughts exactly.” She grins and races ahead, imagining what he will do once he catches up to her.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamier between Carla and Logan after a friendly race.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Submission for Ride or Die Appreciation Week 2020
> 
> 2\. Based on the prompt 50 N*FW Sentences Starters - Prompt #36

Carla steps on the gas and her boyfriend’s 2005 GT Devore races ahead of the fancy 4.5 million dollar sports car he’s driving. Aside from the brief driving lessons he gave her a year ago, she rarely has the chance to drive his car. Yes, she adores her pink 1969 Chateaux Panther XX and doesn’t plan to get a new one any time soon. But sometimes it feels nice to be in the driver’s seat of his car, feel the powerful engine purring to life, and revel in the smell of his cologne while driving. “No wonder you love this car so much.”

“Don’t get too comfortable. That still is _my_ driver’s seat,” Logan replies.

“Oh, I know. I’m just showing your car what’s like to win a race.”

“Is that so?”

His tone gets less playful, more intense. She smiles, fully aware of the consequences of teasing him. She can almost see his pupils dilated, his jaw set and hands gripping the steering wheel a little tighter.

“We’ll see about that…” He answers. In a matter of seconds, Logan passes by, winks then takes the lead once again.

Carla smirks and accelerates, but to her surprise, catching up to him isn’t easy. Sometime later, she sees him turning left and follows. She drives into the narrow dirt road which leads to the camping spot they planned to stay for the weekend. After a couple of miles into the woods, she spots Logan leaning against the stolen sports car and parks the vehicle nearby.

“You took your sweet time to get here,” he taunts.

“It’s okay,” she says leaving his car and ambling over to him. “I got exactly I wanted out of this.”

“Care to be more specific? Because we both know who won the race.” The corners of his mouth quirk up.

Carla leans in to whisper. “True, but I got under your skin.”

His eyes go dark as he holds her close. One of his hands moves up her neck, dig into her hair and pull it just enough to force her to look up at him. “Babe, if you want it rough, all you have to do is ask.”

“I know. But what’s the fun in that?”

Their lips are just inches away, but he doesn’t move any closer. As she gets on her tiptoes to close the distance, he pulls her hair back tighter. She groans, but her smile doesn’t fade.

“What do you want, Carla?” He murmurs.

“Fuck me in your car.”

“In my car?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“You do realize we’re standing next to one of the most expensive cars in the world, right?”

“Yes. But that’s not the car I see when I daydream about car sex.”

“Well, in this case…” Logan turns her around and whispers in her ear. “Let’s make this daydream of yours come true.”

Gooseflesh spread along her body as he takes her to his car. At this point, she isn’t sure if it’s the cold wind or the anticipation for what’s about to happen. All she knows is that she’s right where she belongs.

After they fold the front seats to give more space, she pulls him by the neck and they sit on the backseat kissing. Their tongues dance together into the fiery kiss and hands tug on their clothes, exploring every inch of each other’s bare skin. Carla straddles him and lolls her head back as his right hand reach between her legs. His digits rub her bundle of nerves in circles, his lips brush against her neck and collarbone. It doesn’t take long until she holds on to him, panting as she comes.

“Stand on all fours,” he commands.

Once she does as she’s told, he brushes the tip of his cock against her folds. Logan grips her by the waist and his member parts her swollen lips as it moves from her clit to her entrance. Just then, he sinks into her. Her gasp comes in unison with his. He slowly eases out, then penetrates her again. He rams into her over and over. Each thrust gets harder and faster than the last. His fingers dimple her skin as he grabs her hips. His free hand finds its way back to her hair, pulling it back. Between dirty words and grunts, he relishes the feeling of being inside her.

Using the headrest of the seat for support, Carla loses herself in his touch. She barely says anything except yes. Her pleas only ask for more. Her moans are only silenced by his kisses. Her legs shake as the pleasurable ache growing in waves within her take over her body. Soon, she reaches bliss followed by his groans in delight once he finds his own release.

Logan sits back to catch his breath, placing his legs on the folded passenger’s front seat. Carla rests her head on his shoulder. With their fingers intertwined, the two of them remain in silence for some time to bask in the afterglow.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes.” She breathes. “But you were so right. I don’t think I can walk.”

The two of them laugh. When they go quiet again, Logan clears his throat. “Did you mean what you said earlier about being my partner?”

“I did.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course.” Carla shifts on the seat to gaze at him. Every time they talk about their relationship, she can see his concern. When it comes to her, he can’t stop it. Worry always clouds his thoughts. “I get that you don’t want me involved in your job. I respect that. But I want to be with you regardless. I need you to know that I’m here for you. And I won’t leave even if you lie to me saying you don’t want me.”

He smiles, caressing her cheek. “I can live with that.”

“Can you?” She raises an eyebrow.

“If you stay in college and stop scheming with Toby about my job behind my back, I can.”

“Can we plot in front of you?”

He narrows his eyes at her playfully.

“Worth the shot…” Carla shrugs smiling, then looks out the window. The night has deepened, weather temperature drops, hoots of owls and chirp of crickets are the only sounds she can hear from the outside. She sighs contently as she notices her boyfriend also gazing out. “Babe?”

“Yes?”

“Do we have to go back tonight?”

“No. But we’d probably freeze if we stay here.”

“What if I say I left some of our blankets and some food in the trunk?”

“I’d say let’s do it.” A line appeared between his brows when he eyes her in a mix of confusion and amusement. “You never gave up on the camping trip and left some things in here on purpose, didn’t you?”

“You know I always like to come prepared.”

He chuckles. “Well played. But since this is your idea, you go outside to get the blankets.”

“But Logan!” She whines.

“Nope.” He folds his arms.

Carla makes a face. “I’m getting one extra blanket just for me. ”

“Fine by me.” He grins watching her bang the door shut. “We’re cuddling anyway…”


End file.
